children alone nomore
by 707cloud
Summary: what happens when three brothers fall out of nowhere in front of Ben, Gwen and Max? this is a fanfic for if me and my brothers were sucked into Ben's world, hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**Note: that the three brothers are me and my younger brothers, but I am not using our real names or how we look, enjoy.**

**P.S. unless I say so I will always be writing in my pov.**

**Prolouge**

**My/Jakes pov**

The story starts in an old park, in the middle of the day and the sky is clear, me, and my two younger brothers are sat together in silences.

I'm the oldest looking one, my name is Jake, I have dark-brown hair that is flowing backwards in soft spikes, I am about 5 foot 9, I have light-brown eyes with a slight soft-twinkle in them, I am slime and I am well built for my age, I am 18 years old, I am wearing light-blue trousers, white strap-trainers with black outlines on the sides, I'm wearing a purple sort-sleeved-shirt and a mostly white jacket with some black lines running down the arms, shoulders and zipper which is undone and showing my purple shirt, I am lent agents the frame of the swings looking at an old silver pocket-watch in my right hand and a chain running down to my right trousers pocket, I am deep in thought looking at the pocket-watch.

my second looking oldest brother definitely looks younger than me, his name is Adam, he has light-brown spiky-wavy hair with some blond highlights, he's about 5 foot 3, he has exactly the same collared eyes as I do but instead of a soft-twinkle his eyes have that sort of look that firsts for adventure, he is slime and he can handle himself despite his height, he is 15 years old, he's wearing dark-blue jeans with the knees torn a bit, black trainers with green lasses and highlights, he's wearing a dark-red hoodie and a black backpack, he is sat on the ground, with his hoodie down, next to an old black bike, his left leg stretched out and his right leg bent in and his right arm rested on it, he's sat opposite me and next to an empty swing, he's just looking at the ground.

And my baby brother was definitely the youngest of the three of us, his name is Reece, he is 5 years old, he has sort-flat blond hair with light-brown highlights, he is about 3 foot, and like us he has the same light-brown eyes as us but his eyes have that soft innocent look to them that says he wouldn't hurt a fly, he's wearing light-blue baggie trousers, white plain shoes, a white long-sleeved-shirt and a dark-green body warmer, he's sat on a swing in-between us and he was just looking at his lap not moving.

"So what do we do now?" my younger brother Adam asked still looking at the ground "we've got nowhere else to go, so what are we going to do Jake?" he asked looking up at me.

"Mommy and daddy aren't here no-more, what we do?" my baby brother Reece asked looking up at me and Adam with sad eyes.

I put the old silver pocket-watch in my right pocket and stood up straight, I looked at my brothers with a sad expression "I honestly don't know Adam, Reece, but one thing I do know" I said with a smile coming to my face as I grabbed a big old rucksack from my left "and that is we're together, and as long as we stick together, there's nothing we can't do!"

"Jakes right, we stuck to gather!" Reece cried with joy jumping off the swing and ran up standing next to me, I looked down at him and smiled at the hope he had in his eyes.

"You know" Adam started as he stood up "I always said our family was the most stubborn" he said smiling as he picked up his bike and walked up to me and Reece, I gave him a grin as he came to our side "yea, but that's what makes use family" I replied as pounded fists with him in a brotherly way.

"Come on, first we'll look for a place to stay and then figure out what to do next" I said as I put the big old rucksack over my shoulder and took Reece's hand in mine and Adam pushed his bike next to us.

But just as we were about to leave I felt something and stopped "what's wrong bro?" Adam asked as he and Reece stopped next to me.

I looked round and then to my brothers "didn't you feel that?" I asked as I looked at them "feel what?" Adam asked looking at me "it felt like the air was… vibrating" I said looking at them "I didn't feel anything" Adam replied "I didn't as well" Reece added, I then surged my shoulders "must have been my imagination" I said as we started to walk again.

But then all of a sudden the air was vibrating again and then it stopped, I looked at my brothers "okay, I felt it" Adam said looking around for an answer "me too, Jake what's going on?" Reece asked looking up at me, but just before I could answer my rucksack started vibrating.

"Whoa! My rucksack is vibrating!" I stated and then there was a small flash of light and the rucksack was gone, vanished into fin-air "where'd it go?" Reece asked as I looked all around me "I don't know, it just…. vanished" I replied.

"Hey! My bikes doing the same" Adam pointed out and it was, then in the blink of an eye and a flash it too was gone "it's gone!" Adam exclaimed looking at me "Jake what's going on, I'm scared" Reece said fear in his voice, I knelt down and looked him in the eyes "listen to me Reece, no matter what happens, we will be fine, I promise" I stated and he looked up to me and extended his right pinkie out to me and Adam.

"Pinkie swear?" he asked and Adam knelt down next to me and we smiled, me and Adam extended our right pinkies and linked them with Reece's "pinkie swear!" we said in unison and smiled at each other.

Just then the air started to vibrate again but it wasn't just the air this time it was us as well, we looked at each other and I saw the fear in Adam and Reece's eyes, I then pulled them to me, me holding onto Adam, Adam holding onto Reece and Reece in the middle holding onto us "hold on!" I shouted as the vibrating got worst "and remember, no-matter what, as long as we stick together, we can do anything!" there was an intense wind and a flash of bright light, but no-matter what I kept my hold on my brothers.

**Normal pov**

And in a blinding flash of light, the three brothers were gone without a trace.

**note: if enyone can draw me and my brothers i would be very greatful and i would menchtion them in my chapturs and were to see them, i would be very greatful.**


	2. Chapter 2 First meetings

**First meetings**

**My/Jakes POV**

My eyes are wide open as we are surrounded by nothing but white and the flashes of images, Adam and Reece both have their eyes firmly shut and are holding onto me as tight as they can, I hold them tight to me not even letting my grip loosen, it feels like we're falling and as we do I keep my back to the direction we're falling to protect them from the impact that was sure to come, as we fell I looked at the flashes of images and saw that they were of me and my brothers of the past.

One image that pasted was of Adam learning how to ride his bike at the age of six, another was Reece's birthday at the age of three, but then a resent image came past my eyes.

It's early in the morning and I walk down the stairs to the call of my younger brother Adam, I walk into the hall way and to the front door, I saw Adam standing to one side of the door and in the doorway was a policeman with a sad look in his eyes.

The image passed and another came by but this one I didn't know of, it was me and my brother's laughing with three others but their images were blurred and all I could see was the colure of their clothes, the image then flew pass and I could feel the end of what was happing and braced myself for the impact that was sure to come, but one last image came to me, it was of me and my dad, a strong looking man my dad looked as he knelt down to me and looked me in the eyes "son" he said in a strong and charring voice to a seven year old me "I want you to promise me that no-matter what, you will always look for the good in people and look-after your family" I was confused by his words but smiled like he asked me a silly question, I looked into his eyes and stated "silly daddy, I don't need to promise that because I am like that and you know it" he looked at me stunned by my words "I will always protect and help those in-need, especially my family!" he looked at me with pride in his eyes and smiled "that's my boy" he said with happiness in his voice as he hugged me.

The image passed and I was smiling at the memory that wormed my heart, I then tightened my grip on my brothers as the light around us shattered and I saw the blue clear sky and fell onto something hard and pain shot through my back.

**Ben 10 world normal POV**

Ben, Gwen and grandpa Max are setting up the picnic table outside in the RV trailer park, it has been nearly a year since ben found the Omnitrix and became a hero; they left Bellwood a few hours ago for their second summer road trip and Ben and Gwen have been getting along a lot better since last year's road trip and Gwen's family moving to Bellwood and going to the same school as Ben, even though the summer ended the bad guys still showed up from time to time to try and get their revenge on our hero's, but they always come out on top, lucky none of them knew were their family's lived so they were safe from the dangers, max even gave them some plumber tech in-case they did show up.

Ben, Gwen and Max look the same as always, except Gwen's hair now comes to just below her shoulders and her and Ben are eleven now.

"Alright, lets tuck in" Max said as the group sat down to eat "alright let's eat!" exclaimed Ben as he sat next to his cousin Gwen.

They were about to tuck in when the Omnitrix started flashing blue "I didn't do anything!" Ben said in a panic, the flashing got faster "warning, trans-dimensional anomaly detected!" the Omnitrix said in a warning voice.

"It's never done that before!" Ben explained in a worried voice "well stop it then!" Gwen said in a panic as the beeping got louder and faster "I don't know how!" Ben replied, and then the beeping and flashing hit its end with a loud beep.

Then there was a bright flash of white light from above the table and everyone looked up in time to see something fall from the sky and crash into the table braking it and destroying their meal, as they looked at the thing that fell out of nowhere they saw that it was three boys the youngest was in the middle of the two much older looking ones, the second oldest looking one was holding onto the youngest and the oldest one, who broke the table with his back, was holding the younger (to him) boys tight before the younger two started to get up.

"Ooooohh, my head" Adam said as he sat up rubbing his head "alright, who are you and what are you doing here?" Ben asked getting ready to fight with his hand over the Omnitrix just in-case.

"Hey, not so loud would ya" Adam replied not looking as he tried to stop his headache.

"Jake! Jake! Jake!" Reece's voice was heard and Adam looked to his younger brother trying to wake their older brother, Adam moved to his side in a flash just as worried "aw man, Jake, can you hear me, come on bro!" Adam said trying to wake him up.

There was a slight grown from Jake as he stirred and begun to open his eyes.

**My/Jakes POV**

I began to open my eyes, man my back hurts like hell, I opened my eyes and saw Adam and Reece looking down at me with concerned faces "I would like to breath now" I stated in a happy voice that said I was okay and they both smiled down at me, Adam put his hand out to me to help me up and I gladly excepted it and was helped to my feet.

I brushed myself down and looked at my younger brothers and gave them a smile which they returned, I then looked to my left and nearly fell over from shock.

Right in front of me was Ben, Gwen and Max Tennyson.

"Um, Adam? Am I seeing who I think I'm seeing?" I asked as I looked at Adam, he looked in the direction I was and he was as shocked as I was "I don't believe it" was all he said, standing right in front of us was Ben and the gang from the Ben 10 TV series.

"Are you alright?" Max asked as he walked up to me "I'm fine, thanks for asking" I replied rubbing the back of my head, I was almost as tall as Max, Gwen came up to me and looked me in the eyes studying me "who are you and where are you from?" Gwen asked looking at me and my brothers.

"Well I'm Jake" I started to explain "this my younger brother Adam" I said pointing to Adam on my right "and this" I said kneeling down to Reece on my left "is Reece, our baby brother" I then stood up and took on a serious face "and believe it or not, but we're from another dimension" I said looking at them.

"Yea, right, like we're going to believe that" Ben said walking over to me and despite my height of over towering him he stood strong "now wait just a minute Ben" Max said walking up next to Ben "remember what the Omnitrix said? It said there was a trans-dimensional anomaly, which means that there telling the truth" "grandpas right Ben" Gwen said as she walked up next to Ben.

"If it's true, then what dimension are you from?" Ben asked looking up to me.

"Well in our dimension you guys are a TV show" I replied and earned a bit of shocked faces from them, they stared at us for a moment before Ben broke the silence.

"Yea, right" he said clearly not convinced "hey dude, my bro don't lie, it's all true" Adam stated standing up for me "all right then, prove it" Ben stated looking at me, I moved forward and stood just in-front of the three, I cleared my throat and began.

"you are Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, also known as Ben, at the age of 10 you went on a summer road trip with your Grandpa Max, AKA Maxwell Tennyson, who is an ex-plumber, the plumbers are an intergalactic police force that deals in the secrecy of alien existences, and with your twin cousin Gwendolyn Tennyson, also known as Gwen, Gwen now knows how to use magic after your encounter with both Hex and his niece Charmcaster, on the first day of your summer when you made camp an alien device known as the Omnitrix fell from space and attached itself to your wrist allowing you to turn into any alien that you unlock, the Omnitrix was created by an alien known as Azmuth, Azmuth is a Galvan or as you call him a Grey Matter which is one of the aliens you can turn into, is that enough proof for you?" I asked looking at the three stunned faces in-front of me.

"It's true, it's all true" Ben finally spoke "so….we're not real, none of this is real?" Gwen asked looking at me with a sad face; I leant down to her so I was eye level with her, I brought my hand up to her forehead and then I flicked her forehead "OW!" she shouted and glared at me while rubbing her forehead.

"Did that hurt?" I asked still at eye level with her "yes it did you jerk!" she shouted hitting me in the arm but it didn't hurt "I'm sorry, but I had to make a point, you see, just because in our world your life is a cartoon doesn't mean you don't exist, this is your world and everything here is just as real as you and me, now don't forget that, EVER, okay?" I told her with a kind, warm smile on my face.

"okay, I get it" she replied with a small smile, I then stood up and looked at Max, who was still trying to wrap his head round it "its Quantum Physics" I told him and he instantly knew what I meant "oh, now I get it" he stated and smiled at me.

"Hey, shouldn't we get you guys back to your world or something?" Ben asked as he went into hero mode wanting to help us get home, but I'm afraid that wasn't the issue here, I turned to my brothers Adam and Reece and put a warming smile on "hay, bro's, why don't you go and see if our stuff landed here with us, I'm sure they would be close bye" they looked at me and smiled "sure bro, come on Reece lets go hunting" Adam said down to Reece as he took his hand and started walking away, I turned back to the three and they all had confused looks.

"Why did you send them off?" Gwen asked looking up to me; I took in a deep breath and sighed "I don't think going back to our world is necessary" I stated looking at them "why not?" Ben asked getting even more confused "our parent's funeral was yesterday" I stated with a sad heart, Gwen gasped at my answer and Ben looked at me with sad eyes, max placed a comforting hand on my right shoulder "this morning we had just sold the house and everything in it to pay for the funeral, we were at the park thinking of what to do next before we were sucked here" I stated continuing my sad tale "don't you have any relatives?" Max asked from my side "none, our parents had no brothers or sisters and are grandparents died years ago, so we got no-one except each other, I was old enough to be Adam and Reece's guardian and because I'm their older brother I know what they need, and I was damned as hell wasn't going to let them break us up" I stated looking at the three of them.

"So…what are you going to do now?" Ben asked looking up to me, I breathed a sigh and looked at him "I really don't know" I said rubbing the back of my head trying to think.

Max then put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him, he had a smile on his face "come with us" he said with a smile and I couldn't believe what I heard "w-what?" I asked unsure if I heard right "come with us on our trip, today's the first day of our summer trip, it would be nice to have some new friends to join us" he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at them all "hey, the more the merrier" Ben said looking at me with a grin "yea, it'll be fun!" Gwen stated with happiness in her voice, I looked at them and smiled "if you're sure, then we'll be happy to join you, if it's not a problem" I replied with warmth in my heart at their kindness "it's no problem at all, so how old are you anyway?" Max asked looking at me with his happy smile.

"Well I'm 18, Adam is 15 and Reece is 5 years old" I explained just as Adam and Reece came back, Adam found his bike and Reece was dragging my big old rucksack behind him.

"Hey, you found them, cool" I said as I walked over to them, I bent down and took my rucksack from Reece after rubbing his hair a bit in a brotherly way.

I stood up and looked at my brothers "guys, Max, Ben and Gwen said we can hang with them while they're on their summer road trip, watch ya think?" I asked them and their faces shone bright with smiles.

"Really? Awesome!" Adam called punching the air "I've always wanted to go on the road for summer!" he exclaimed looking up at me.

"YAY!" Reece shouted into the air, he ran over and hugged Ben, Gwen and Max who lifted him up so he could hug him better.

"Hey, how about I make you gays something to eat, you know, since we destroyed your last meal" Adam said pointing to the broken table and crushed food.

"You can cook?" Ben asked looking at Adam "trust me, he can cook" I said as Max lead us into the RV and showed Adam the kitchen and were everything was, after half an hour Adam called us for diner, he had made a giant pizza, we tucked in and the looks on Ben, Gwen and Max's faces was priceless.

"Dude, this pizza is awesome!" Ben exclaimed tacking a big bit from his peace of pizza "it's fantastic!" Gwen said with a big grin "yes it is, what did you use to make it?" Max asked after taking another bit "ha, believe it or not, but Adam can cook anything and make it so it's both delicious and healthy" I stated taking a bit of my slice of pizza; we soon finished the meal and got settled in.

Max had a look at my back to see how bad it was from the fall, he was surprised to see it was only red, I told him I'm used to worst because I sometimes go to the boxing match's to earn some more money to buy things I liked, after a while me and Max sat down and talked, he told me that Ben and Gwen were now 11 years old and get on much better now than they used to, he told me about the new plumbers that were set up to keep an eye out for new trouble and that he was in charged when things really got bad.

Soon night came and we settled in for the night, Adam slept on the couch with Reece, Ben and Gwen in the back, Max in the driver's seat and me in the passengers seat, well what a day I thought to myself, I wonder what tomorrow will bring, and with that thought I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
